Star Fall
by BlazingHeart227
Summary: After the Infinity Clock, Lucy falls ill. Without a notice, she disappears from the guild, nowhere to be found. A few weeks later, Lucy comes crashing into the guild halls. The Team has found out that a man of shadows is stealing the power of Celestial Spirits, which is also stealing Lucy's own power. Only having two weeks left to live, Natsu races out to find and stop him.
1. Description

Star Fall

"It was a time of peace. But I will destroy it all."

Lucy Heartfilia lived a lonely life in her estate with her father. Wanting to adventure around the world and join a wizard guild, Lucy runs away to train and go to the guild of her dreams. About a year later, she is excepted into the guild of her dreams; Fairy Tail. She has spent years and years with her guild, growing stronger and stronger. After the Infinity Clock, Lucy falls ill. Without a notice, she disappears from the guild, nowhere to be found. A few weeks later, Lucy comes crashing into the guild halls. Claiming to have heard some horrible information, the Team leaves Lucy in Wendy's hands to find out what is going on.

The Team has found out that a man of shadows is stealing the power of Celestial Spirits, which is also stealing Lucy's own power. Only having two weeks left to live, Natsu races out to find the man and stop his plans, to save Lucy. Not knowing whether or not her power will be returned, his high hopes fall slowly as her state gets worse and worse.

What seems like a war, what will be madness, what comes of their goals, she is in the midst of it all.


	2. Star Fall, Chapter One

Lucy had been feeling woozy all day, but this was different. It was like her connection with the Celestial Spirit world had been cut off entirely. Her head boomed inside her skull, her heart felt like it was burning in hell, and her bones felt like jelly. Whatever was going on, it hurt. It hurt worse than anything she had ever felt before.

Natsu had led Lucy on a mission without the others. It was pretty easy, and with a good pay. Until everything fell backwards. Apparently it was a hydra, a monster with eight heads and everytime Natsu cut one off, two more replaced the last. It was rather annoying.

The monster grew bigger and bigger, destroying their chance of winning. Lucy decided it was her time to try and take action, even against Natsu's protests. "But Lucy! I want to be the one who gives this thing pain, one million times over!" He yelled, dodging its attacks.

That's when everything went wrong. Lucy had summoned Taurus, ready to split the thing in half. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy chanted, opening the gate. Taurus ran into battle, yelling 'moo' as he lifted his axe. Lucy immediatly grew hot, her skin on fire. "Natsu..did you raise...the tempurature..?" Lucy asked weakly, watching Natsu and Taurus slice the monster in half.

Black dots raced her vision as Lucy leaned against a tree for support, not letting her knees buckle under pressure. Natsu and Taurus walked over, Happy flying above. "I feel fine Lucy. Are you okay?" Happy asked, lowering his height.

Lucy managed a weak smile, nodding in agreement. "I'm fine. So the jobs over, huh?" She asked quickly, changing the subject. Natsu smiled, giving her a thumbs up. "Mhm! And thanks to Taurus' help too, Lucy!" He said happily. Taurus let out another 'moo' cheerfully, raising his axe. "I was glad to help, Lucy." He said after she gave him a small thanks.

Suddenly, Taurus started to fade away like missing particles. "Taurus!" Lucy yelled, eyes widening. She fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Lucy's cheecks flushed red, skin hot. "Lucy!" Happy and Natsu yelled, flying/running over to her. Natsu lifted Lucy into his arms, putting his palm on her forehead. "Idiot! Why did you come here with a fever?" He yelled, clearly angry.

Lucy smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I needed the money."

Natsu sighed, picking her up. "Lets get you home, Luce." He said warily, ignoring the reward at the mayor's house. Him and Happy ran straight home. Lucy didn't question why, she didn't much care either. But with the headache banging in her skull, and the pain on her skin, she wanted to go home too.

. . .

Lucy had thought she fell asleep, for something was wrong. She was at the guild, the same old guild that had been rebuilt many, many times. So what was different?

The fact that nobody knew who she was. Everyone stared at her with anger in their eyes, with fear etched on their faces. Its as if they thought she was something bad- a monster even. Maybe Lucy was.

Then the voices in her mind where there too.

"Monster."

"Villain."

"Murderer."

She didn't know what they meant. Lucy wasn't dangerous. She was barely a threat to anyone. Unless you count the whole, Celestial Magic being used for evil thing.

And the worst part of all, when she saw her team, staring at Lucy with pure hatred in their eyes, she felt as if maybe she was a monster. A murderer. And in Natsu's eyes were worst of all- sadness.

. . .

Lucy didn't remember what happened much. Everything was a big blur, the fight, the dream. Even now, surrounded by figures with the same sign on their skin; Fairy Tail.

It was home, she thought. Somewhere she was safe. Someplace she loved. It had comforted Lucy a bit, just the presence of everyone made her feel calm.

Everyone. Her friends, the red-headed Titania. The Ice Stripper. The Healer, and her partner in crime, the White Cat.

Who had made her feel even more calm was the two others, smiling down at Lucy. The Salamander, and the Blue Cat. She sighed warily, clutching the white sheets ontop of her. "Welcome back Lucy." Erza said calmly, red hair falling in front of her eye.

Wendy's shoulders relaxed, hands falling to her side. She whipped a bead of sweat that fell from her forehead. She seemed tense. Carla was as straight faced as always, but more relaxed as well.

Lucy smiled back. "Does...anyone know what happened?" Lucy asked. Happy explained what he saw back in Clover, where the mission was. Lucy tensed, feeling ashamed of what had happened. Was she really that weak? "Oh..." She simple said, shoulders falling. Lucy wished she could be more strong like the others. Even Erza could withstand poison, and Lucy could barely stand a fever.

But why did I become sick? Lucy thought curiously. It was strange. No symptoms the day before, and nothing to even get her sick had happened recently. Was it magic wise? "Wendy said there wasn't any sickness in your system." Gray sighed, curiosity etched on his face. "So now its our turn," Gray said. "What happened?"


End file.
